


Drive

by surrender



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Basically, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Songfic, remember those?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrender/pseuds/surrender
Summary: Dean, Renee, and a late night drive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble that I wrote a few days ago to distract me from my awful ear infection. Originally posted on [tumblr.](http://www.alleyshadows.tumblr.com)  
> [Here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTIB10eQnA0) the song mentioned in this fic.

2am on a Sunday. 

  


Renee’s been driving for a couple of hours now. She’s probably breaking a few speed limits but she’s been on this road enough times to know that she won’t get caught. Beside her are a couple of gas station coffee cups, and her oversized puppy of a boyfriend. Dean’s sprawled on the passenger seat, his body twisting in angles that should be uncomfortable, but his serene smile and half-closed eyelids say otherwise. One of his hands hangs loosely on her headrest, fingers occasionally playing with strands of her hair. Tonight they’re listening to Tracy Chapman and Dean is serving as her back-up singer.  


  


_So remember when we were driving driving in your car  
Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk_

_City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped ‘round my shoulder_

_  
_

Next to her, Dean quietly rasps through his own off-tune version of Fast Car. His eyes are now fully closed, but  his hand gripping her shoulder is steady and he’s singing every syllable with raw emotion. The smile growing on Renee’s face matches Dean’s. She’s never felt more like herself than she does right now in this car where it’s just her, just him, just them. Connected. Genuine. Alive.

  


_And I had a feeling that I belonged  
I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_


End file.
